Bienvenue chez nous !
by Loli et Myra du Cheshire
Summary: Les Homonculus, ces êtres malfaisants, vous pensez les connaître. Mais entre deux massacres d'innocents, savez-vous ce qu'ils font de leur temps libre ? Non ? Nous non plus, alors on a tenté de leur imaginer un quotidien... presque normal ! - Recueil
1. 1,2,3 Souriez !

**1,2,3... Souriez !**

 **Genre :** Humor

 **Disclaimer :** Hiromu Arakawa n'a rien voulu nous donner...

 **Résumé :** Les Homonculus, ces êtres malfaisants, vous pensez les connaître. Mais entre deux massacres d'innocents, savez-vous ce qu'ils font de leur temps libre ? Non ? Nous non plus, alors on a tenté de leur imaginer un quotidien... presque normal ! - Possible recueil

 **Notes :** Ne vous attendez pas à lire quelque chose de très intelligent, ce n'est que du délire entre deux sœurs fans de ces chers Homonculus ^^ Incohérences et anachronismes seront au rendez-vous, vous voilà prévenus ! Ah, et une dernière précision, si vous nous connaissez un peu vous saurez qu'on écrit uniquement avec les personnages du manga

* * *

Lust campa quelques instants devant la porte, se mordit la joue, se gratta le bras, se frotta la nuque, et finalement pesta haut et fort comme quoi c'était toujours à elle que Père confiait ce genre de ''mission''. Il le justifait en disant qu'elle était la plus qualifiée, et par ''qualifiée'' il fallait entendre ''celle qui lui donnerait le moins mal à la tête en se plaignant et protestant''.

Si encore il alternait avec Pride de temps en temps, mais non, le petit premier n'était en charge que des missions importantes, pour les ridicules, c'était à elle que revenait le plaisir de composer avec le charmant caractère de chacun. Ce n'était déjà pas facile d'être la seule fille dans une famille exclusivement masculine, mais alors une famille comme la leur...

Elle se résolut finalement à faire son entrée dans le salon, parce que c'est pas comme si elle avait le choix, après tout. Ils étaient tous là, mais pas un ne se tourna vers elle. Sympa et pourtant tellement prévisible. Lust toussa plusieurs fois pour indiquer sa présence, puis constatant qu'elle manquerait d'air avant d'attirer leur attention, elle alla poser brutalement une pochette sur la table, ce qui lui valu enfin quelques regards intéressés.

Greed, _un verre de whisky à la main_ : C'est quoi ça, Lust ?

Lust : Justement, c'est de ça que je suis venue vous parler.

Greed : Mais c'est quoi ?

Lust : Oh, tu vas voir !

Wrath : Tiens, des photos ?

Lust lui lança un regard noir. Elle avait oublié qu'aucun composant ne résistait à l'œil spécial_ et curieux_ de son frère.

Lust, _froidement_ : ... Oui, Wrath, des photos, merci de gâcher mon effet de surprise.

Wrath : Je t'en prie.

Lust : Bref, réunion de famille, venez vous asseoir autour de la table. Debout, Sloth !

Envy : Quoi, maintenant ?

Sloth : On est obligés ?

Pride, _fronçant les sourcils_ : Et je peux savoir pourquoi toi, tu déciderais d'une réunion de famille ?

Envy : Oh, ta gueule Pride.

Sloth : C'est loin, la table...

Greed : Mouais, une autre fois peut-être _(devant l'air mauvais de Lust)_ même si je suis sûr que tu es très bien sur tes photos, hein !

Gluttony, _très concerné par la situation_ : Miam, glurp...

Lust : J'ai dis : tout le monde autour de la table ! Ordre de Père.

Envy : Genre, il t'envoie nous demander de nous asseoir autour de la table ?

Lust, _essayant de ne pas désespérer_ : Il m'envoie vous montrer quelque chose ! Tu sais, ce que je tiens à la main ?

Wrath : Mais, moi qui sais déjà ce que c'est, je ne suis pas obligé de rester ?

Envy : Et puis quoi encore ? Si tu te barres, moi aussi !

Pride : Dans ce cas, ce ne sera plus une réunion de famille.

Envy : Ce que tu es intelligent...

Pride, _feignant de n'avoir rien entendu_ : Et si ce n'est pas une réunion de famille, je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Envy, _ironique_ : Allons, Pride, une réunion sans toi, ce n'est pas une réunion !

Pride, _très sérieux_ : Je sais bien Envy, mais j'ai des choses à faire, _moi_ , je n'ai pas le temps de regarder des photos de Lust.

Lust, _complètement ignorée_ : Je n'ai jamais dis que c'était des photos de moi...

Greed : Eh, moi je veux les voir, ces photos !

Wrath : Tout à l'heure tu ne voulais pas.

Greed : Oui bah maintenant je veux ! En plus vous êtes durs avec Lust, elle ne peut pas être si moche que ça !

Lust : …

Sloth : Bah, ça m'intéresse pas.

Wrath : Et encore, attends de voir de quoi il s'agit !

Lust prit son mal en patience. Rester calme, surtout, rester calme... Ça jaisait de tous les côtés, ça se disputait on ne savait même pas pourquoi, bref, comme toujours quand ils étaient en groupe, il n'y avait rien à en tirer. Alors elle se contenta d'attendre que les plus intelligents d'entre eux lui viennent en aide.

Effectivement, au bout de quelques minutes, Pride lança une remarque d'une incroyable pertinence.

Pride : Au fait Lust, tu ne devais pas nous montrer des photos ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Lust : Mmh ? Oh, si, j'attendais que vous me le demandiez.

Pride, _agacé_ : Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Lust : Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous asseoir ? Ah je vous jure...

Maintenant qu'elle avait enfin leur attention, Lust, assise en bout de table, allait enfin pouvoir parler. Il y eut bien quelques protestations de la part de Greed car ''non mais lui il voulait s'asseoir en bout de table en fait'', mais elles furent vite étouffées, et leur propriétaire aussi.

Wrath, _mains croisées sur la table et air solennel_ : Nous t'écoutons, Lust.

Lust : Merci ! Bref, comme vous le savez, ce que je veux vous dire...

Envy : Si on sait déjà pourquoi est-ce qu'on...

Wrath, Greed : La ferme !

Lust, _élevant la voix_ : … ce que je veux vous dire concerne ces photos. _(Elle fit passer l'enveloppe à Envy qui se trouvait à sa gauche, et qui la passa à Greed sans l'ouvrir)_ Père cherchait des documents dans le grenier et il est tombé sur...

Greed : Mais c'est des photos de nous !

Lust : En effet. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, elles sont... pas terribles !

Envy, _regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Greed_ : C'est un euphémisme.

Pride, _quand il eut les photos en main_ : Faut dire que vous ne savez vraiment pas poser.

Lust : C'est aussi l'avis de Père. Du coup, il compte sur nous pour prendre une photo de famille convenable.

Ses paroles jetèrent un froid terrible, genre le désert de Sibérie. Puis tous éclatèrent de rire.

Greed : Ah ah, elle est bien bonne celle-là !

Wrath : Une photo de nous ! J'ai failli y croire !

Gluttony, _bêtement_ : Photo... Hin hin ! Lust elle est marrante !

Sauf que comme Lust, elle ne riait pas du tout, ils se calmèrent rapidement et échangèrent des regards horrifiés. Voyant que personne n'osait piper mot, Wrath se décida à rompre la glace.

Wrath : Attends, tu parles sérieusement ?

Lust : Ouep.

Envy : Mais il a disjoncté le vieux ? Une photo de famille ?! On est même pas une vraie famille !

Pride : Et on est censés faire comme ces abrutis d'humains qui sourient bêtement devant un appareil éléctronique juste pour après se voir sur un morceau de papier ?

Sloth : Je me suis levé pour ça ?

Gluttony : Ça se mange pas, les photos.

Envy : Oh, très pertinente ta remarque Gluttony !

Lust : Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à lui. Sloth, reviens ici. Je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas mon idée, je ne fais que transmettre le message !

Wrath : Écoute, Lust, si Père tient vraiment à avoir une photo_ bon je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais s'il y tient_ il a le choix parmi toutes celles qui sont là.

Lust, _brandissant la pochette_ : Attends, tu les as bien regardées ?

Wrath, _se frottant le menton_ : Et bien... Elles ne sont pas si mal que ça.

Greed : Tu plaisantes elles sont aff... Aïe ! Euh je veux dire en regardant bien, elles sont géniales ! Vraiment top !

Lust, _ironique_ : Sûr ! Alors je prends laquelle, celle où on mange ou celle où se cogne tous dessus ?

Envy, _avec un sourire_ : Celle où on se frappe, ça nous représente mieux.

Pride, Wrath, Greed : Ah oui, tout à fait d'accord !

Sloth : On se cogne toujours dessus.

Lust : …

Greed : Et puis tu sais, dans un couloir sombre, elle passera très bien !

Pride : Oui, on a qu'à l'accrocher dans le couloir qui mène au garage, l'ampoule est grillée.

Tous, sauf Lust : *murmure d'approbation* Ah oui, le couloir du garage, c'est très bien ça bla bla bla...

Wrath : Et puis on ne la regardera qu'avec des lunettes noires !

Envy : Ou on ne la regardera pas du tout.

Greed : Voilà, donc c'est réglé !

Lust, _désespérée_ : Mais c'est pas du tout réglé...

Pride : En même temps, Père doit avoir une raison de nous demander ça, et si ce sont ses ordres...

Lust : Voilà ! Exactement, merci ! Ce sont ses ordres, enfin quelqu'un qui comprend !

Envy : Sans moi.

Pride : Il faut vraiment tout t'expliquer, Envy. Si Père veut une photo au fond du couloir...

Lust : Eh, il n'a jamais été question de l'accrocher dans le couloir !

Pride : Il aura sa photo au fond du couloir !

Lust : Mais...

Envy : Parce que toi là, t'as super envie de poser comme un guignol pour ensuite être affiché sur le mur du couloir qui mène au garage ?

Lust, _excédée parce qu'au bout d'un moment trop c'est trop_ : Stop ! Personne n'a parlé du couloir du garage ! Il la veut ici, dans le salon.

Un silence.

Greed : C'est pas un peu cruel de nous l'afficher tous les jours sous les yeux ?

Pride : Si jamais quelqu'un vient, on perdra toute notre crédibilité.

Wrath, _lucide_ : En même temps, on a pas vraiment d'amis qui viennent nous rendre visite.

Envy : Et si on ramène quelqu'un qui, disons... n'est pas un ami ?

Lust : Raison de plus pour qu'elle soit irréprochable ! Et puis ceux qui ne sont pas contents n'ont qu'à aller voir Père, oh, je ne suis pas le bureau des plaintes !

Les Homonculus étaient certes peu emballés mais pas trop stupides. Les ordres venus d'en haut ça ne se contestait pas. Bon gré, mal gré, ils se résolurent donc à jouer les starlettes d'un jour.

Lust s'absenta quelques instants chercher un appareil photo flambant neuf qu'elle avait ''trouvé dans la rue''. Je vous jure, de nos jours, les gens jettent n'importe quoi.

Lust : Ça y est j'ai tout, vous pouvez vous mettre en place. Asseyez-vous derrière la table, ça fera très bien, et puis naturel !

Greed : Eh, Pride, pourquoi tu te mettrais devant ?

Pride : Quelle question ! Je suis l'aîné.

Lust : Ça commence...

Greed : Et alors ? Moi aussi je veux me mettre devant !

Pride : Tu n'avais qu'à naître avant.

Greed : T'abuses, on a une centaine d'année d'écart !

Pride : 100 ans ou 4000 ans c'est la même chose : je suis l'aîné !

Envy : C'est bon Greed, tu peux prendre ma place !

Greed : Vraiment ? Génial ! Mais... tu vas te mettre où, toi ?

Envy : Plus loin. Par exemple, derrière Sloth...

Lust : Ah non, les plus petits devant, sinon on ne va pas te voir !

Envy : Je t'avoue que c'était un peu l'idée.

Lust : Sérieux, je vais pas devoir vous placer non plus ?!

Pride, _haussant un sourci_ l : Ne t'avise pas de me dire où me mettre !

Lust, _mielleuse_ : Non, non, mon cher Pride, toi tu es très bien là où tu es ! Mais les autres vont bouger.

Greed : Et pourquoi moi je ne peux pas me mettre où je veux ?

Wrath, _chuchotant_ : Laisse tomber, on va y passer la nuit !

Greed, _marmonnant_ : N'empêche que c'est toujours à moi de faire des efforts...

Lust : Sloth, tu peux me dire pourquoi toi qui es si grand, tu te retrouves devant ?

Sloth : Ben... Chai pas.

Gluttony : Lust, Lust ! Moi je suis bien placé ?

Lust : Euh... Gluttony, trésor, tu capterais sûrement mieux la lumière si tu te reculais un peu...

Envy : Traduction : T'es gros, va derrière !

Tout ce petit monde entreprit d'essayer toutes les chaises une par une, enfin tous sauf Pride puisqu'il était parfaitement positionné, bien entendu, jusqu'à obtenir un résultat convenable.

Lust : Bon, et bien ça me paraît pas mal. Tout le monde est prêt ?

Greed : Pff, je suis sûr qu'on me voit même pas !

Envy : Crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça !

Lust : Comme je vois que vous êtes _tooouus_ prêts, attention, je vais appuyer ! Un, deux, trois !

 _Première photo_

Lust l'examina quelques instants et grimaça.

Lust : Oh la la Envy mais c'est quoi cette tête que tu tires ? On dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu'un !

Envy : Eh, j'ai dis oui pour la photo, pas pour sourire !

Lust : Non mais je ne peux juste pas garder ça ! On est bons pour la refaire.

Greed : Génial, merci Envy !

Lust : Tu n'étais pas beaucoup mieux, Greed. En fait tu louchais un peu.

Envy : Ah ah, fais voir !

Lust : Plus tard, plus tard ! Et cette fois tu souris Envy, ça va prendre 5 secondes, c'est pas ça qui te décrochera la mâchoire !

Sloth : On recommence ?

Lust : Tout va bien, vous êtes encore en position ! Personne ne bouge... Euh, Envy, tu fais quoi là ?

Envy : Ben, je souris.

Lust : … Et si tu affichais plutôt un air neutre ? Euh, mouais, comme ça, ça ira...

 _Deuxième photo_

Lust : Bon sang Gluttony c'est quoi ce truc dans ta bouche ?

Gluttony : Un livre de papa. Je crois.

Envy : Tss, quel débile.

Pride : Je te rappelle que c'est à cause de toi qu'on a dû recommencer.

Envy : Pourquoi tu le défends toi ?

Lust : Gluttony, sois gentil, pose ça. Vooiilàà, c'est bien. Papa sera content qu'il reste un bout de son livre. Et on y retourne...

 _Troisième photo_

Lust, _toute contente_ : Eh, elle est bien celle-là, elle est très... Oh non. Sloth ferme les yeux.

Sloth : C'était trop long.

Pride, _mécontent_ : On ne va quand même pas refaire une photo pour Sloth qui ferme les yeux ! C'est pas comme s'il était vraiment important.

Gluttony : Ça y est Lust, je peux manger ?

Lust : Non Gluttony, si Pride, et quoi que tu allais demander, non Greed.

Greed : …

Lust : Faîtes un effort les gars c'est la dernière ! Personne ne mange ? Personne ne ferme les yeux ? Personne ne fait... je ne sais pas, des trucs qu'il ne devrait pas faire ? Formidable !

 _Quatrième photo_

Lust, Pride : **Envy !**

Envy, _en souriant_ : Pas fait exprès.

Pride, _furieux_ : T'as pas fais exprès de mettre ton bras devant mon visage ?!

Envy : Ok, peut-être un peu.

Pride : Espèce de...

Lust : On y était presque ! Rah, Greed, mets-toi entre eux !

Pride : Du coup je ne suis plus au milieu.

Wrath, _se tournant vers lui en souriant_ : Oui, mais tu n'as plus de bras devant le visage !

Pride, _réfléchissant_ : Pas faux.

Lust, _soupirant_ : Pour la cinquième fois, un...

Envy : J'en reviens pas que tu oses te mettre à côté de moi !

Lust : Deux...

Greed : Si ça te plaît pas tu dégages sale parasite !

Lust : Trois !

Wrath, _se tournant vers Greed et Envy_ : Chuuut !

 _Cinquième photo_ , immortalisant Wrath qui se tournant vers les deux perturbateurs, un doigt posé devant sa bouche formant un ''chuuut'' autoritaire.

Après une _sixième photo_ où Envy étranglait Greed, une _septième photo_ où Greed tirait les cheveux d'Envy et une _huitième photo_ où Wrath les assomait tous les deux violemment, ils finirent par se dire que ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée de procéder à un changement de place.

Lust : Eh, on va peut-être y arriver cette fois ! Un, deux, oh et puis j'en ai marre de compter !

 _Neuvième photo_

Lust examina le cliché avec appréhension, puis son visage se détendit. Ok, leurs visages n'étaient pas illuminés de joie et Envy ne souriait toujours pas, mais au moins tout le monde regardait l'objectif sans bouger, et au point où ils en étaient c'était suffisant.

Toute contente elle fit passer l'appareil pour que les modèles puissent admirer le résultat. Mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, un tout petit détail sauta aux yeux de Wrath.

Wrath : Hum, dis-moi Lust, à l'origine ce que Père voulait, ce n'était pas une photo de nous sept ?

Lust : …

Envy : Mais tu pouvais pas la fermer !

Lust, _se frappant le visage_ : Raaah, mais il a raison ! J'étais tellement occupée à jouer les photographes que j'ai oublié que je devais être sur la photo moi aussi...

Greed : Oui, bah on te rajoutera en montage.

Lust : Vu le mal qu'on a à prendre une seule photo c'est un peu ambitieux de parler de montage !

Wrath : Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dépêche-toi et prends-la une fois pour toutes cette fichue photo !

Sloth : On va encore recommencer ?

Pride : On est obligés, à cause de Lust.

Lust : Eh oh, on a tous au moins gâché une photo !

Pride : Pas tous, non.

Envy : Heureusement que ça devait prendre 5 secondes.

Lust : C'est bon, je... voilà, je vais poser l'appareil ici, comme ça, j'appuie, et je cours !

Il fallut quatre photos et autant d'aller-retours à Lust pour comprendre qu'elle ne vaincrait jamais l'appareil de vitesse. Ce qui posait un nouveau problème.

Greed : Tu pourrais peut-être le rapprocher un peu ?

Pride : Réfléchissez un instant, en admettant que vous en soyez capable. Elle n'aura jamais le temps de venir et de se placer, au mieux ce sera flou. Mais tu pourrais peut-être tous nous prendre en gardant l'appareil en main ?

A comprendre : ''faire un selfie''. Mais ça, ils ne connaissaient pas.

Lust : Ça devrait marcher.

Tous se serrèrent comme des sardines dans une boîte, ce qui n'était pas forcément évident vu la morphologie de certains.

Lust : Tout le monde est bien placé ?

Greed : Non.

Lust : Super, on peut y aller !

Greed : Mais j'ai dis non ! Qui a eu l'idée de me placer entre Sloth entre Glutonny ?

Envy : Quelqu'un qui a toute ma sympathie !

Lust : Chuuut ! Souriez !

 _Quatorzième photo_

Photo prise complètement au hasard, comme avant l'invention du mode selfie, alors forcément, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un résultat impeccable.

Wrath : … Tu sais, tu étais censée prendre tout le monde, pas juste faire un gros plan sur toi et...

Envy : Aaaah ! Supprime moi ça, supprime moi ça !

Lust, _paniquée_ : Je ne sais pas comment on fait !

Envy : Donne, moi je vais trouver !

Lust : Ah non, hors de question que tu me le casses ! Tant pis pour la photo, on verra ce qu'on peut faire plus tard !

Envy : Mais... Mais... Mais...

Greed : J'aimerais pas avoir une photo aussi compromettante de moi.

Envy : Greed ?

Greed : Oui ?

Envy : Ta gueule.

Wrath : Du coup on fait comment maintenant ? On ne peut pas la prendre de loin, on ne peut pas la prendre de près non plus.

Greed : On a qu'à trouver quelqu'un pour nous photographier.

Envy : Tu penses pas qu'on a suffisament l'air con entre nous ?

Wrath, _levant le doigt_ : Attendez ! Je viens de me rappeler quelque chose. Il existe un bouton pour retarder la prise de quelques secondes ! Ça s'appelle, euh, un...

Pride : Un retardateur Wrath ! Tout le monde sait que c'est le retardateur !

Greed : Si tu connais pourquoi tu l'as pas dis avant ?

Pride : ...

Lust : C'est génial ça, venez me montrer comment on fait !

Comme Pride, vexé de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à cette solution si évidente, refusait de l'aider, Lust, épaulée de Wrath, retournait dans tous les sens l'appareil photo comme si c'était un objet étrange et inconnu venu d'une autre planète.

Lust : C'est vraiment utile de mettre autant de boutons sur un si petit appareil ?!

Wrath : Essaye celui-là.

Lust : Lequel ? Celui sur la droite ?

Wrath : Non, le petit rouge sur le côté.

Lust : Je crois qu'il sert à l'éteindre.

Wrath : Essaye quand même. Et m****, t'avais raison !

La concentration avait beaucoup baissé parmi les membres innocupés. Sloth était avachi sur la table, Envy et Greed avaient repris leurs éternelles querelles au son des "qui c'est que tu traites de parasite sale requin ?!" et Gluttony avait recommencé à mâchouiller quelque chose qui n'était autre que les cheveux d'Envy.

Seul Pride restait digne et concentré, le regard fixé droit devant lui pendant qu'il se faisait pousser de tous les côtés.

Wrath : Eh ça y est, on a trouvé ! Oups, non, ça c'était le flash !

 _Quinzième photo_

Les deux photographes ne tinrent pas compte des protestations des pauvres Homonculus éblouis et préférèrent ne pas regarder le résultat. Au bout de quelques minutes de savantes recherches_ et une combinaison de boutons qu'elle se savait incapable de refaire_ Lust cria victoire en tombant sur un menu qui lui proposait plusieurs secondes

Lust, _poussant un soupir de soulagement_ : C'est pas vrai, Wrath, regarde ! Je l'ai trouvé !

Wrath : Fantastique ! Oui, c'est bien ça, tu es géniale !

Lust : Je mets combien du coup ? 5, 10 ou 15 ?

Pride : Tu n'as pas d'autres choix ?

Lust : Euh non.

Pride : Mmh... Il est bizzare, ton retardateur.

Wrath : Au point où on est, on va pas faire les difficiles ! 15 ce sera suffisant.

Lust : Vous êtes tous prêts ? Je me demande combien de fois j'ai posé cette question aujourd'hui ? Bon sang, que quelqu'un réveille Sloth ! Je vais appuyer Wrath, va t'asseoir !

Toute contente à l'idée d'enfin en finir, elle alla s'asseoir en bout de rang en courant.

Lust : Ok, ça aura pris plus longtemps que prévu mais ce sera bientôt fini. Un dernier sourire pour la route !

Greed : Ça aussi tu devrais compter le nombre de fois où tu l'as dis. Mais, c'est normal le bruit à chaque seconde ?

Lust : On va dire que oui.

Greed : Donc... tu n'es pas sûre ?

Lust, _sifflant_ : Arrête de faire ton parano ! C'est sûrement juste pour compter le temps.

Pride : Taisez-vous, vous allez tout gâcher !

Wrath : Le voyant est éteint. Est-ce que ça veut dire que la photo a été prise ?

Plein de doutes, exténués et agacés, la troupe se résolut tout de même sans trop d'enthousiasme à aller voir si, enfin, ils l'avaient réussie cette maudite photo.

Et puis, finalement...

Tous : …

Pride : Je t'avais dis que ton ''minuteur'' était étrange.

Lust : Mais... Je ne comprends pas...

Pride : C'est très simple, ma charmante et stupide soeur, tu as enclenché le mode rafale au lieu du retardateur. Résultat, on a quinze photos prises d'affilées pendant que tu courais et parlais avec Greed. Je te précise au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué qu'elles sont toutes floues et inutilisables.

Là, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase déjà ultra plein. Wrath hurla de rage et donna un violent coup de pied dans une pauvre chaise qui n'avait rien demandé. Même Lust qui pourtant avait tout fait pour garder son calme pesta haut et fort devant leur incompétence en appuyant sur tous les boutons, prenant au passage deux ou trois clichés de la table du salon pour compléter leur collection.

Pride, piqué au vif d'être traité même indirectement d'incompétent lui arracha en râlant l'appareil des mains.

Pride : Ça suffit, laisse-moi faire !

Lust : Sans regret !

Pride scuta minutieusement l'appareil à la recherche du bon bouton, sans appuyer sur aucun, de peur de commettre une erreur sans doute, lui qui cherchait à faire croire qu'il s'y connaissait.

Pride, _essayant de cacher sa surprise d'avoir enfin trouvé le bouton_ : Et voilà, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça. 30 secondes, ça t'ira ?

Lust : … Parfait !

Envy, _agacé_ : Oui bah sans moi !

Lust : Mais on a trouvé le bon bouton !

Envy : Super, vous me raconterez !

Lust : Tu ne comptes pas t'en aller ?

Envy : Si, d'ailleurs regarde-moi faire !

Lust allongea aussitôt ses ongles qui allèrent transpercer le dos d'Envy.

Lust, _glaciale_ : On y est presque ! Alors tu vas guérir et te remettre en place !

Sloth : Ça y est, c'est fini ?

Envy, _amer_ : Non, Lust veut encore prendre des photos, ça l'amuse.

Sloth : C'est vrai ? Tu veux pas trouver autre chose à faire Lust ?

Pride, _avant que Lust n'explose_ : Ce sera la dernière cette fois. C'est moi qui ai fais les réglages.

Wrath : Prêts ? Parce que j'appuie, hein ! Je le répéterai pas une deuxième fois, je vous préviens je suis sérieux, attention, à trois j'appuie, un, deux... J'ai commencé à compter, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué ?

Envy, Greed : Appuie, bon sang !

Wrath : Oui, bon, ça va, je le fais.

Wrath enclencha rapidement le minuteur et courut rejoindre sa place.

Les sept Homonculus souriaient donc à pleine dents à l'objectif, oui, les sept, on ne pouvait pas dire que ça faisait hyper naturel mais au point où ils en égaient.

Greed, _entre ses dents_ : Wrath, tu es sûr que tu as bien appuyé ?

Wrath, _entre ses dents_ : Oui, je vous ai même prévenus que je le faisais. Trois fois.

Une longue attente plus tard...

Pride, _entre ses dents_ : C'est long.

Envy, _entre ses dents_ : Très long.

Greed, _entre ses dents_ : Wrath, tu es sûr...

Wrath, _entre ses dents_ : Puisque je te le dis !

Greed, _entre ses dents_ : Je vais quand même aller voir.

Pride, _entre ses dents_ : Sûrement pas ! A tous les coups, la photo va se prendre pile au moment où tu te lèveras !

Greed, _entre ses dents_ : Je ferai vite.

Pride, _entre ses dents_ : Ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser Greed, non en fait, ce n'est même pas la peine de songer à y penser !

Sloth : J'ai mal à la mâchoire.

Envy, _entre ses dents_ : Laisse-moi te dire qu'on s'en fout royalement, et puis continue de sourire en parlant, on sait jamais.

Sloth, _entre ses dents_ : Tu souris, toi ?

Envy, _entre ses dents_ : Ouais, j'ai l'air con, on a tous l'air cons, donc à ton tour d'avoir l'air con.

Lust, _entre ses dents_ : Glutonny lâche ma robe, tu vas me faire bouger.

Glutonny : Pourquoi c'est aussi long, Lust ? Wrath il a mal appuyé sur le bouton ?

Wrath, _entre ses dents_ : Mais arrêtez avec ça ! Vous voyez bien que le voyant rouge clignote !

Pride, Lust, Greed, Envy : Clignote ?!

Sloth : … Clignote ?

Tout le monde se leva aussitôt, avec beaucoup de bruits et en faisant de grands gestes.

Envy : **Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con, tu as enclenché le mode vidéo !**

Wrath : Moi ? **Moi ? C'est Pride, le plus intelligent, le plus doué, le génie de l'informatique, qui a trouvé ce foutu minuteur !**

Pride : **Mon minuteur était très bien ! C'est toutes vos manipulations avant qui l'ont déréglé !**

Envy : **Alors pourquoi tu les as pas enlevées, toi qui t'y connais si bien ?**

Sloth : Vous ne parlez pas en serrant les dents, là.

Pride : **Boucle-la toi ! Et je ne suis pas là pour réparer vos erreurs Envy !**

Lust : **Quand vous aurez cinq minutes vous m'aiderez à l'éteindre parce que tout est enregistré là !**

Greed : **Parce que ça tourne toujours ? Mais tu fabriques quoi Lust, tu crois pas qu'on a été suffisamment ridiculisés ?!**

Lust : **Qu'est-ce que j'essaye de faire d'après toi ?**

Greed : **Alors** **essaye mieux ! Depuis le début tout ça c'est de ta faute, alors débrouille toi !**

Lust : **A t'écouter on dirait que ça m'amuse ces conneries de photos ! Je te rappelle que c'est pas moi qui**..., oh, c'est bon, c'est arrêté.

Moment de silence, un ange passe et tout le monde se calme.

Pride, _le visage livide_ : Lust, écoute-moi bien. Tu vas supprimer ça tout de suite, il y va de notre honneur.

Lust, _épuisée_ : On verra ça après avoir pris notre photo.

Wrath : J'ai dû mal entendre... Tu veux encore remettre ça ?

Envy : Ça devait prendre une minute, tu sais combien de prises on a faîtes ? Hein, tu le sais ?

Lust : En fait j'ai arrêté de compter après 20.

Envy : Donc c'était 19 de trop.

Lust : Je te répète encore une fois que ça ne m'amuse pas ! On a enfin compris comment faire, alors on va la prendre notre photo, parce que vous je sais pas, mais moi je me vois mal aller voir Père pour lui dire qu'on a échoué face à un appareil photo que tous les humains savent faire marcher !

Malgré la fatigue, la colère et l'épuisement, aucun ne voulait d'une telle humiliation. Pride se fit une nouvelle fois le porte-parole.

Pride : Bon, je crois qu'on peut supporter une prise de plus. Mais juste une.

Lust : Su-per. Et bah, je crois que je comprends pourquoi on ne fait jamais rien tous ensemble.

 _Trente-et-unième photo_

Ils attendirent fébrilement quelques secondes après le déclic, ça aurait été trop bête que la photo soit floue, et ce fut enfin le moment de vérité.

Tous : … Ouf !

 _Trois jours plus tard_

Wrath : Hum...

Sloth : Bof.

Greed : Pas mal.

Envy : Tout ça pour ça ?

Pride : Vous avez vu comme je capte la lumière ?

Gluttony : C'est moi !

Lust : Quand on pense que 31 photos et une vidéo auront été nécessaire pour en arriver là.

Pride : Ça on le garde pour nous, Lust. La photo est très bien.

Envy : Oui, enfin de là à l'accrocher _ici_!

Désormais, un magnifique cliché de sept Homonculus derrière une table en bois, un rictus d'épuisement collé sur le visage et les yeux grand ouverts décorait le mur du salon. Et effectivement, il vallait mieux qu'il soit réussit, puisqu'ils l'avaient tous les jours sous les yeux.

Ils avaient fait croire à leur Père_ fierté oblige_ qu'ils leur avaient suffi de deux minutes, montre en main, pour prendre vite fait bien fait une photo convenable, réussie selon Pride du premier coup.

Ils n'étaient pas certains d'avoir été crus, peut-être à cause de Greed qui lui avait demandé, oh comme ça, l'air de rien, si lui savait comment on fait pour supprimer les photos d'un appareil numérique.

Les Homonculus et la Technologie, c'est pas encore ça.

* * *

On va probablement poursuivre en recueil, rien n'est encore sûr mais on sait qu'on a quelques OS de ce genre dans nos cahiers, donc si on trouve le temps de les dépoussiérer un peu on les mettra en ligne :)

 **Les jumelles du Cheshire**


	2. D'un point A à un point B

**D'un point A à un point B**

 **Genre :** Humor

 **Disclaimer :** Hiromu Arakawa n'a rien voulu nous donner...

 **Résumé :** Les Homonculus, ces êtres malfaisants, vous pensez les connaître. Mais entre deux massacres d'innocents, savez-vous ce qu'ils font de leur temps libre ? Non ? Nous non plus, alors on a tenté de leur imaginer un quotidien... presque normal ! - Recueil

 **Notes :** On était pas vraiment certaines de poursuivre en recueil, et puis on s'est dit, après tout, pourquoi pas ? On s'amuse bien à écrire ces idioties, et si ça peut amuser d'autres personnes alors on a rien à perdre ;) Donc c'est parti pour une deuxième petite scène de vie !

* * *

Wrath : Tout le monde est prêt ? Parfait ! Et en voiture Simone !

Wrath démarra avec bonne humeur, un grand sourire idiot collé sur le visage. A le voir enthousiaste comme ça, on aurait pu croire qu'il emmenait toute sa petite famille en vacances, mais ça aurait été mal connaître les Homonculus.

Ainsi ils étaient en route pour rejoindre Père, Pride et Sloth qui les attendaient à l'autre bout de la ville, en compagnie d'un groupe d'humains qu'ils comptaient joyeusement sacrifier pour la bonne cause.

Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois qu'ils prenaient la voiture, une violente dispute avait éclaté pour savoir qui aurait le privilège de conduire. Leur goût pour le masochisme ayant des limites, ils avaient fini par laisser la place à Wrath, parce que contrarier l'Homonculus de la colère c'est dangereux, même pour des quasi-immortels.

A la place du mort, Lust, carte routière sur les genoux, lui servait de copilote. A l'arrière, Gluttony occupait à lui seul la moitié de la banquette, et Greed et Envy se retrouvaient collés l'un à l'autre pour leur plus grand bonheur...

Ce qu'ils tolérèrent environ 2 minutes 30.

Greed, _grognant_ : Arrête de me toucher !

Envy : C'est plutôt toi sale charogne, vire ta main de ma cuisse !

Greed : Tu crois que ça me plaît ? Je suis écrasé entre deux boulets !

Envy, _l'aplatissant contre Gluttony_ : Et bah écrase toi encore plus !

Gluttony : Lust ! Lust ! Ils m'ont poussé !

Lust, qui était en train de se remettre du rouge à lèvres, se retrouva propulsée en avant par un grand coup donné dans son siège. Elle se retourna, furieuse, avec une élégante traînée couleur bordeaux sur la joue.

Lust : Ah non hein, vous n'allez pas commencer !

Envy : Si, et on continuera tout le trajet sauf si tu échanges de place avec moi !

Lust : Sûrement pas !

Envy : Et pourquoi ?

Greed : Parce qu'il faut un copilote qui sache lire ah ah !

Envy : Mouais, je crois plutôt qu'elle a pas envie de se retrouver collée contre toi ! Remarque, je la comprends.

Wrath, _riant_ : Relax, les jeunes ! Ah ah, et dire que c'est moi qu'on appelle Wrath ! M****, il faut tourner là !

Il braqua sèchement pour tourner, envoyant tout ce beau monde valser vers la droite. La carte en profita pour s'envoler des genoux de Lust et s'en alla vivre sa vie de carte par la vitre baissée.

Lust : La carte !

Wrath freina aussi brutalement qu'il avait tourné, ignorant les protestations des passagers malmenés.

Lust se précipita dehors, et pendant de longues minutes, ces messieurs restèrent plantés comme des potiches devant la voiture, contemplant le spectacle fascinant de leur sœur se débattant, courant, sautant pour mettre la main sur ce fichu bout de papier. Suite à un éclair d'intelligence, Greed suggéra finalement qu'ils aillent l'aider, et ils se lancèrent tous à la poursuite de la carte volante, qui visiblement n'avait aucune envie d'être attrapée.

Wrath, _se jetant dessus et se ramassant par terre_ : Je l'ai ! Ah non, je l'ai pas !

Lust: Greed, elle vient vers toi !

Greed, _trébuchant sur Wrath_ : Raté !

Envy : Faut l'encercler !

La carte se débattit bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre la surface importante de Gluttony et termine sa course contre son ventre.

Lust, _avachie par terre_ : Bien joué Gluttony !

Wrath se releva et s'en alla décoller furieusement la carte froissée pour la tendre à Lust.

Wrath: Et cette fois essaye de faire attention !

Lust : Non mais dis, c'est toi qui as braqué comme un dingue sans prévenir !

Wrath : Ce que je n'aurais pas fais si tu m'avais dis de tourner à l'avance !

Lust : J'étais occupée à engueuler les garçons à l'arrière !

Envy : Ouais bah si on s'engueulait c'était à cause de Greed, donc en gros c'est sa faute !

Wrath, _réfléchissant_ : Oui, ça paraît logique.

Greed : Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi !

Lust : Peu importe ! Wrath, calme toi et reprends le volant. Tu sais comment tu es quand tu conduis énervé.

Wrath : Tu as raison. On y retourne, on a encore de la route à faire !

Pour éviter un nouvel incident, il fut décidé que ce serait à Gluttony d'occuper la place centrale sur la banquette arrière. Bon, pas décidé par tout le monde, parce qu'Envy et Greed n'en menaient pas large écrasés comme ils étaient contre chaque vitre. Alors oui, du coup ça se plaignait mais au moins ils ne risquaient pas de se battre, ni même de bouger en fait.

Envy : Peux plus...respirer...

Wrath, _qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur_ : Tu n'en mourras pas ! Je vais où maintenant ?

Lust, _époussetant la carte_ : Une seconde, y'a plein de terre... Alors, tu suis la nationale jusqu'au péage.

Et au bout de 40 secondes d'autoroute...

Gluttony : J'ai faim, Lust !

Greed : Et moi j'ai soif !

Envy : Moi j'ai mal partout ! Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

Lust : Tout à l'heure.

Greed : Tout à l'heure bientôt ou dans longtemps ?

Lust : Mais j'en sais rien moi !

Envy : J'en ai marre ! En plus, j'ai le gros coude de Gluttony en plein dans ma colonne vertébrale !

Gluttony : Lust, j'ai vraiment faim !

Lust se demanda un vague instant si c'était ce genre de vie qu'avaient les mères humaines... Heureusement qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants.

Envy : Pourquoi on s'arrête pas ? Toutes les voitures s'arrêtent sauf nous !

Wrath : Parce qu'après ça va être l'heure de pointe et je déteste être dans les embouteillages !

Lust : Je peux mettre de la musique, ça vous fera patienter.

Elle alluma l'autoradio et chercha une station qui captait.

Wrath : Lust, tu sais que la musique ça me déconcentre quand je conduis et... Oh mais c'est France Gall ! Monte le son, monte le son !

Greed et Envy, _criant_ : Non, pas ça !

Mais c'était trop tard. Devançant Lust, Wrath avait tourné le bouton à fond pour que la voix de sa chanteuse préférée retentisse dans toute la voiture jusqu'à en faire trembler les vitres.

Wrath, _beuglant_ : **Autour de moi j'entends rire les poupée de chiffons ! Celles qui dansent sur mes chansons, poupée de cire poupée de son !**

Les cris des pauvres Homonculus à l'arrière passèrent totalement inaperçus au milieu du vacarme. A un moment, Wrath cru même qu'ils chantaient avec lui.

La vérité c'est que les deux garçons, coincés comme ils étaient entre Glutonny et la portière, n'arrivaient même pas à dégager leurs mains pour se boucher les oreilles. Wrath et France Gall, c'était une grande histoire d'amour, pas forcément appréciée par tout le monde.

La chanson finit par se terminer à leur plus grand soulagement.

Autoradio : _Hey hey les amis, j'espère que vous passez un bon moment sur ultrafun radio ! Et tout de suite, notre après-midi spéciale France Gall continue !_

Greed, Envy : Nooon !

Wrath : Mais c'est super ça ! Tu as eu une bonne idée de mettre la radio, Lust !

Lust : Euh...

Wrath, _beuglant à nouveau_ : **Laaaiiisse tomber les fiiilles, laaaiiisse tomber les fiiilles, uuunn jour c'est toi qu'on laisseraaa ! Laaaiiisse tomber les fiiilles...**

Greed jeta à Lust le regard le plus noir dont il était capable, auquel elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules histoire de dire ''je ne pouvais pas savoir !'', pendant qu'Envy se contorsionnait pour trouver la poignée de la portière en hurlant qu'il allait sauter en marche.

France Gall et la jolie voix de Wrath les accompagnèrent pendant un long, très long trajet, jusqu'à ce qu'Envy voit par la fenêtre un panneau salvateur indiquant une station service à quelques kilomètres. Saisissant l'occasion, il donna un grand coup de pieds dans le siège de Lust.

Lust, _criant pour couvrir la musique et Wrath_ : Quoi ?

Envy : Station service ! On s'arrête !

Lust leva le pouce en signe d'approbation, et tapota l'épaule de Wrath.

Lust : Prends à droite, on s'arrête à la station pour euh... faire le plein ! Et comme ça, on en profitera pour manger quelque chose.

Wrath s'était à peine garé qu'Envy et Greed bondirent à l'extérieur en criant. Il lui sembla les entendre se plaindre de quelque chose qui était ''trop naze et devrait être interdit par la loi''.

Wrath : Bah, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

Lust se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège, savourant ce retour au calme.

Lust : Ils doivent avoir faim.

Wrath, _se levant_ : Tu viens ?

Lust, _jetant un regard en biais à l'autoradio_ : Vas-y, je te rejoins ! Je prends juste... mon rouge à lèvres !

Wrath sourit et marmonna un ''ah, les filles !'' avant de s'éloigner en sifflotant _''Annie aime les sucettes''_

A l'intérieur de la station, Greed, Envy et Gluttony étaient plantés devant une machine à café et tentaient tant bien que mal d'en comprendre le fonctionnement.

Envy, _frappant dessus_ : Ça marche comment, ce truc ? Tu sais, Gluttony ?

Gluttony : Manger ?

Envy : Je sais pas pourquoi je te demande. Mais pourquoi il y a pas de boutons ?!

Greed : Ah ah, t'es vraiment à la ramasse, mon pauvre Envy !

Envy : Parce que toi t'as compris, peut-être ?

Greed : Bah oui ! Tu vois, c'est une commande vocale ! Regarde et apprécie !

Envy, _railleur_ : Je regarde.

Greed s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à quelques centimètres de la machine.

Greed, _articulant chaque mot lentement_ : Boonjoouur, je voudraaaiis uune biièère, s'iil voouus plaaîît !

Envy, _éclatant de rire_ : Et j'apprécie !

Greed se tourna vers lui, perplexe.

Greed : Ils m'ont peut-être pas entendu ?

Envy : Ça doit être ça ! Réessaie en parlant plus fort !

Greed : Uune biièère ! **Biiièèèère !**

Lust, _arrivant derrière eux_ : Bon alors, vous commandez ou vous discutez juste avec la machine ?

Greed : Écoute Lust, j'y peux rien, ils refusent de me servir !

Lust : Oh, mais il suffit de mettre une pièce et de sélectionner une boisson sur l'écran.

Greed, _sceptique_ : Fais le d'abord.

Lust : Pourquoi ?

Greed : Parce que si c'est pas ça, je veux pas perdre une pièce.

Lust soupira et se commanda un café. Simple et efficace.

Lust : Viens Gluttony, il n'y a pas de nourriture dans les machines à café. Laissons-les avec leur ami électronique.

Après avoir fais un stock de nourriture et de boisson, la petite troupe amena ses provisions à la caisse où le caissier commença à passer 1, puis 2, puis 18 sandwichs en écarquillant un peu plus les yeux à chaque fois.

Wrath, _regardant Glutonny du coin de l'œil_ : Oui, on a hum... très faim.

Caissier : Je vois... 82 euros 50, s'il vous plaît.

Envy, _moqueur_ : Greed, tu payes ?

Greed, _avec un sourire éclatant_ : Si tu veux !

Ils le regardèrent médusés sortir sa carte bleue, la mettre dans la machine et composer le code.

Wrath : Mais... mais tu plaisantais pas ?!

Greed, _éclatant de rire_ : Ah ah, je vous ai bien eu ; j'ai pris la carte de Père !

Envy : Putain tu m'as fais peur !

Wrath : Nous refais plus jamais un coup pareil !

Le caissier dévisagea ces étranges clients en se disant que décidément, on ne le payait pas assez.

Tout le monde mangea rapidement parce que Wrath tenait absolument à repartir avant les bouchons du milieu d'après-midi.

Wrath, _rentrant dans la voiture_ : Super, on va pouvoir remettre la musique ! Oh ! Mais...qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'autoradio ?

Lust, _regardant l'autoradio fumant avec un air faussement étonné_ : Oui, c'est vraiment étrange.

Envy : Passer autant de musique pourrie ça a dû le faire disjoncter.

Wrath : Quoi ? France Gall, de la musique pourrie ?!

Lust, _désamorçant la crise_ : Mais non, ça doit être un simple court-circuit ! Il est pas tout jeune, tu sais !

Greed : Mouais, on dirait plutôt qu'il a été saboté.

S'il avait été à côté d'elle, Lust l'aurait baffé.

Lust, _sèchement_ : Un court-circuit je te dis ! De toute façon, tu n'y connais rien !

Greed se renfrogna et Wrath n'accepta de redémarrer qu'avec la promesse qu'ils le feraient réparer dès le lendemain.

Un ''En route mauvaise troupe !'' plus tard et ils étaient repartis. Lust et Wrath discutaient tranquillement de l'avantage des sandwichs au poulet par rapport à ceux au jambon, et à l'arrière Greed et Envy se battaient pour une raison connue d'eux seuls.

Envy, _s'arrêtant tout d'un coup d'étrangler Greed_ : Attends... Comment on peut se battre ?

Greed : Ben tu m'as traité de vautour et ça m'a pas plu, alors moi je t'ai répondu...

Envy, _le frappant sur la tête_ : Mais non ! Je veux dire... Y a pas un truc qui nous empêchait de nous frapper tout à l'heure ?

Greed : Eh, t'as raison ! D'ailleurs, je crois qu'on se voyait même pas !

Leurs regards se posèrent tout naturellement sur la place vide entre eux.

Greed, _chuchotant_ : Tu crois que si on leur dit pas, il s'en rendront compte ?

Lust, _se retournant_ : On ne vous entend plus derrière. Qu'est-ce que... Gluttony !

Wrath : Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?!

Lust, _le secouant_ : Wrath, on a oublié Gluttony à la station service !

L'Homonculus de la colère pila net au milieu de la route, ce qui lui valu une kyrielle de coups de klaxons auxquels il répondit par un geste grossier de la main.

Wrath : **Et tu me dis ça maintenant alors qu'on vient de sortir de l'autoroute ?!**

Lust : Je n'en savais rien ! C'est ces deux idiots qui n'ont rien dit !

Greed : Ben j'ai pas vraiment fais attention. Tout ce que je me suis dis c'est que j'avais plus de place.

Wrath, _faisant demi-tour de mauvaise humeur_ : Bon, je suppose qu'on est obligés de retourner le chercher !

Lust : Il a dû s'éloigner chercher un humain ou deux pour son dessert ! Oh mon pauvre Gluttony, comme il doit avoir peur tout seul là-bas !

Envy : Je me disais aussi qu'il manquait un truc.

Wrath : Ce truc, comme tu dis, pèse une demi-tonne ! Franchement quand il est pas là ça se remarque !

Envy : Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire, surveiller ce lourdaud ?

Quand ils arrivèrent à la station _après que Wrath ait magnifiquement coupé la route en plein milieu_ le lourdaud en question les attendait bien sur le parking, l'air complètement perdu.

La voiture dérapa devant Gluttony et il monta gauchement dedans, bousculant Greed qui se décala vers Envy en grognant.

Gluttony : J'étais tout seul !

Lust : Mon pauvre petit chou ! C'est promis, on ne t'oubliera plus jamais !

La voiture redémarra tandis qu'Envy glissait à Gluttony qu'ils avaient fait exprès, ce qui fut suivi par dix minutes de plaintes pleurnichardes du gros Homonculus. Avec tout ça, Wrath était carrément de mauvaise humeur, et après avoir repayé la sortie de l'autoroute on ne peut pas dire qu'il fut très regardant sur les limitations de vitesse.

Évidemment, avec tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdu, ils se retrouvaient en pleine heure de pointe, au milieu de tous les vacanciers sur le départ.

Wrath, _frappant le volant avec rage_ : Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis, on est en plein dans les bouchons !

Lust, _s'enfonçant dans son siège_ : Du calme, ça va bien finir par avancer.

Wrath : Tu parles ! En plus je vois rien, j'ai le soleil dans les yeux ! Greed, passe moi tes lunettes de soleil !

Greed, _méfiant_ : Pourquoi ?

Wrath : Parce que je suis ébloui, je vois plus la route !

Greed : Mais c'est pas grave, puisqu'on avance plus... _Tenta-t-il._

Wrath : **Greed !**

Greed : Tu... tu vas les déformer !

Envy, _lui arrachant ses lunettes pour les passer à Wrath_ : Si elles tiennent sur ta grosse tête elles peuvent aller à n'importe qui !

Wrath était absolument magnifique avec les lunettes de Greed posées par-dessus son bandeau, et Lust dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas éclater de rire. Vu l'état dans lequel l'Homonculus de la colère se trouvait, il valait mieux rester prudents s'ils voulaient arriver un jour.

Wrath, _klaxonnant la voiture devant_ : Tu vas le bouger, ton tas de ferraille ?!

Greed, _haussant les épaules_ : Comment il pourrait ? C'est bloqué sur toute la rue.

Wrath : Ça, c'est votre faute ! Moi j'avais calculé mon temps pour éviter l'heure de pointe mais nooon, et on veut s'arrêter manger, et faut aller chercher Gluttony !

Envy, _s'impatientant_ : Mais rentre lui dedans, Wrath !

Lust : C'est ça, manque plus qu'un accident pour bien être en retard !

Greed : Puis c'est que ça coûte cher à faire réparer, la tôle froissée !

Wrath, _abusant du klaxon_ : **Avance, mais avance, stupide humain ! T'es obligé de partir en vacances le jour où on prend la route ?!**

Envy : Allez, fais quelque chose, y'en a pour des heures !

Wrath : Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison !

Il braqua sur la droite, percuta sans ménagement la voiture qui osait se trouver sur son chemin et s'engagea sur une petite route cabossée.

Wrath : On doit pouvoir rejoindre la 4 voies par là !

Lust, _dépliant la carte_ : Euh... tu crois ? Faut que je revoie tout l'itinéraire alors ! Non, déjà faut que je nous trouve sur la carte !

Wrath : Dépêche, j'arrive à un rond point !

Lust : Tourne le temps que je me repère.

Quinze ou seize tours plus tard...

Lust, _retournant la carte dans tous les sens_ : Tourne encore...Encore...Encore...

Wrath : Bon, tu te décides ?!

Greed, _la main sur la bouche_ : Et vite si possible, je commence à avoir mal au cœur !

Lust : J'y suis ! Tu prends tout droit. _(une fois qu'il se fut engagé)_ Ah bah non, en fait fallait prendre à gauche.

Wrath : **Lust !**

Lust : J'y suis pour rien, la carte est couverte de terre !

Wrath : **Tu vaux vraiment rien comme copilote !**

Lust, _croisant les bras_ : Si c'est comme ça, débrouille toi tout seul ! Je vais pas faire les frais de ta mauvaise humeur !

Greed, _lui prenant la carte_ : Je m'en occupe !

Envy, _tirant la carte_ : Et pourquoi toi ? Je peux le faire aussi, et bien mieux que toi !

Greed, _tirant la carte lui aussi_ : Sûrement pas, avec toi on va se retrouver au Népal !

Envy : Et toi tu serais capable de te perdre dans ta chambre !

Lust : Arrêtez, vous allez...

Grand bruit de déchirure.

Lust : ...la déchirer …

Greed, Envy : C'est malin, regarde ce que t'as fais !

Wrath : **Vous avez déchiré la carte ?! Non mais je rêve ! Et je fais comment, moi, maintenant ?**

Lust : Les gars, essayez de voir lequel de vous a la moitié sur la rue des Chapeliers !

Greed : Je l'ai pas.

Envy : Moi non plus.

Greed : Si c'est pas moi qui l'ai c'est forcément toi, abruti !

Envy : Dis plutôt que tu vois rien, avec tes petits yeux de requins !

Greed : Ou alors c'est toi qui... oh, regarde, je l'ai trouvée, elle est juste sur la déchirure ! Peut-être que si on met les deux moitiés comme ça...

Lust, _sortant son portable_ : On se calme, tout le monde reste calme ! Heureusement que j'ai pensé à prendre mon portable, je vais appeler Pride et il va nous guider. _(elle regarda son portable)_ Euh...

Wrath : Bon alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

Lust, _avec un sourire désolé_ : Plus de batterie...

Wrath : Ok, donc je répète, tu ne vaux vraiment rien comme copilote !

Envy : Arrête de gueuler, ta rue elle est juste à droite !

Wrath : A droite je retourne sur l'autoroute !

Greed : C'est pas ce que dit la carte.

Wrath : **Et bien elle est périmée, ta carte !**

Greed : Attends, je crois que si tu continues tout droit, tu pourras rejoindre la rue au croisement.

Envy : Non tu pourras pas, fais demi-tour !

Greed : Tout droit !

Envy : Demi-tour !

Lust, _essayant de leur reprendre les morceaux de carte_ : Donnez-moi ça !

Greed : Mais non, on se débrouille très bien !

Lust : Ah ouais ? On est censés se trouver sur la voie d'en face, on est complètement à contre-sens !

Envy : J'avais dis de faire demi-tour !

Greed : Non tu l'as pas dis !

Wrath, _hurlant_ : **Dîtes moi comment rejoindre cette putain de rue !**

Lust : On y travaille ! Bon, elle est où l'autre moitié de carte ?

Tout le monde regarda tout le monde, attendant que l'un d'eux se manifeste.

Lust : Personne ? _(elle se tourna vers Glutonny avec une légère appréhension)_ Glutonny, dis-moi que tu n'as pas...

Glutonny : Pardon Lust.

Wrath : **Mais c'est pas vrai, dîtes-moi que c'est pas vrai !**

Greed : Tu pouvais pas manger la moitié dont on avait pas besoin ?

Wrath, _se retournant_ : **Espèces d'incapables ! Si c'est comme ça, je vous préviens je fais demi-tour et on rentre à la maison, vous aurez qu'à vous expliquer avec Père !**

Lust, Greed et Envy : **Wrath, la route !**

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. La voiture emboutit une balise de signalisation et termina sa course dans le fossé en faisant une flopée de jolis tonneaux.

Alors bien sûr, aucun de ses occupants n'était blessé, mais la voiture n'était plus vraiment en état de rouler. Pendant que Wrath frappait violemment dans les décombres fumants et que Greed et Envy se renvoyaient la faute, Lust dut bien se résoudre à rejoindre la cabine téléphonique la plus proche et appeler le reste de la famille.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Pride attendait impatiemment. Et même s'il s'efforçait de garder la face devant les Humains recroquevillés contre le mur, à l'intérieur, il fulminait en se demandant combien de temps il pourrait encore leur faire croire que ce retard était prévu.

Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était se retrouver ridiculisé devant ceux qu'il était censé terroriser. Son portable finit par sonner, enfin, et il eut un sourire réjoui avant de voir que ce n'était pas le numéro de Lust.

Pride : Oui ? Lust ?! _(il s'éloigna pour s'énerver plus discrètement)_ Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? ... Oui... Quoi ? ... Espèces d'incapables ! ... C'est pas vrai ! Quoi que, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça... Oui, bon, d'accord.

Père : Alors ? Quelles délicieuses nouvelles t'apportent-ils ? _Demanda-t-il en essayant de faire croire lui aussi que leur plan se déroulait exactement comme prévu_

Le regard de Pride lui apprit que que la domination du monde, ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.

Pride : Euh, Père... _(il jeta un coup d'œil aux Humains)_ J'aimerais autant t'en parler en privé...

* * *

On tient à dire qu'on a rien contre France Gall ahah, on s'est juste amusées à imaginer un Wrath en mode fanboy ^^ Et puisqu'on est lancées, on va en profiter pour commencer à écrire la suite :) Ciao !

 **Les jumelles du Cheshire**


	3. Tous à Ikea !

**Tous à Ikea !**

 **Genre :** Humor

 **Disclaimer :** Hiromu Arakawa n'a rien voulu nous donner...

 **Résumé :** Les Homonculus, ces êtres malfaisants, vous pensez les connaître. Mais entre deux massacres d'innocents, savez-vous ce qu'ils font de leur temps libre ? Non ? Nous non plus, alors on a tenté de leur imaginer un quotidien... presque normal ! - Recueil

 **Notes :** Et c'est reparti pour une petite scène totalement idiote de la vie de nos amis ! Aux connaisseurs de Gad Elmaleh, il n'est pas impossible que vous retrouviez quelques clins d'œil à son excellent sketch sur Ikea ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'un des inconvénients quand on a une famille comme celle des Homonculus, c'est qu'il est difficile de garder une maison en ordre très longtemps. Le canapé se retrouve souvent éventré, la table lacérée, les rideaux déchiquetés et les étagères grignotées. Alors d'accord, en tant que repère du Mal, Père tolérait qu'il y ait un peu de désordre, mais quand il n'avait plus d'endroit où s'asseoir ou alors ranger ses papiers, sa patience atteignait ses limites.

Il était alors de son devoir de patriarche d'apprendre à ses enfants à respecter le mobilier, et pour ce faire, il les avait envoyé faire quelques emplettes au temple des meubles de maison, c'est à dire la fameuse enseigne Ikea.

Voilà pourquoi les sept porteurs du pêché se retrouvaient ce jour-là à l'entrée du magasin, et pour une fois, la même pensée traversa leur esprit : c'était grand. Vraiment, très grand. Et connaissant leur sens de l'orientation parfois légèrement défaillant, ils devinèrent qu'ils étaient sur le point de passer un après-midi fort sympathique.

Pour changer, ce fut Pride qui prit les devants.

Pride : Je vous préviens tout de suite, si l'un de vous se perd on ira pas le chercher.

Lust : On devrait prendre un plan, non ?

Pride : Pas la peine, contentez-vous de me suivre.

Greed, _haussant les épaules_ : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'y es jamais allé.

Pride, _piqué au vif_ : Oui mais je me repère super bien !

Et il s'engagea avec assurance dans le premier rayon venu. Lust prit quand même discrètement un plan, on ne sait jamais.

Lust : Alors Wrath, de quoi on a besoin ?

Wrath, _lisant la liste de Père_ : Table, chaises, assiettes, rideaux, fauteuils et bibliothèque.

Envy : En gros, on va remeubler toute la maison.

Wrath : En gros, oui. Tiens, les rideaux sont là.

Sans trop savoir comment ils avaient fait, ils se retrouvèrent devant leur première cible. Et la cible en question se constituait de dizaines et de dizaines de rideaux de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs, répartis sur des étagères qui remplissaient bien un rayon entier.

Wrath, _les yeux rivés sur la liste_ : Hm, hm...

Pride : Tu nous lis les indications de Père ?

Wrath : Et bien, le problème c'est qu'il a juste mis ''rideaux pour ma chambre et pour le salon''.

Sloth, _avec espoir_ : Donc ça veut dire qu'on peut prendre n'importe quoi.

Lust : Repose-moi immédiatement cette immondice orange !

Envy : Rha mais c'est que des rideaux ! Pourquoi ils en ont autant, aussi ?!

Greed : On a qu'à en prendre un de chaque et il choisira.

Wrath : Ben qu'est-ce qu'on fera des autres ?

Greed, _avec un sourire_ : Je me propose de les garder.

Pride : Ça m'aurait étonné. Alors, ce qu'on va faire, c'est qu'on va en sélectionner quelques-uns, comme ça on en aura en stock pour la prochaine fois où... on en aura à nouveau besoin.

Envy : La prochaine fois où on se battra et détruira tout ?

Pride : C'est ça.

Chacun y alla de son avis, balançant tous les rideaux qui leur tombaient sous la main dans les bras de Sloth, relégué au rang de porte-manteau. Ils allaient passer au rayon suivant quand Lust remarqua quelque chose de... perturbant.

Lust : Euh les gars... Je sais que les couleurs c'est pas trop votre truc mais quand même, lequel de vous a pris _ça_ ?

Elle brandit avec dégoût une espèce d'affreux chiffon vert pomme avec des canards imprimés.

Wrath : Ah ça c'est moi ! Il est chouette, hein ?

Envy : Si par chouette tu veux dire carrément immonde, alors ouais, il est très chouette.

Wrath, _étonné_ : Ben quoi ? Vous n'aimez pas les canards ?

Greed : Même moi j'en voudrais pas.

Lust : Et puis tu crois vraiment que Père en voudra pour sa chambre ?

Wrath : C'est pas grave, on les mettra dans le salon.

Pride : Là où tout le monde pourra les voir ?! Sûrement pas !

Wrath, _s'énervant_ : Moi j'adore ces rideaux, alors on les prend et c'est tout !

Glutonny : J'aurais le droit de les manger ?

Envy : Je t'invite même à le faire.

Sloth : Ça va encore être long ?

Pride : Non c'est bon, on y va. Il sera toujours temps de les déchirer plus tard.

Ils se remirent en route tranquillement, enfin aussi tranquillement qu'ils le pouvaient. Un coup ils pestaient contre Sloth qui s'arrêtait sur chaque fauteuil sur son chemin, puis contre Pride qui les conduisait n'importe où en affirmant qu'il connaissait des raccourcis, puis c'était contre Greed qui rajoutait des articles dans le panier quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait.

Lust : Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien faire d'une bougie parfumée ?!

Greed, _protestant_ : Mais Lust, elle sent l'eucalyptus !

Envy : On s'en fout de ses bougies, ça fait trois fois qu'on passe par là !

Pride : Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que les rayons se ressemblent !

Sloth, _pilant net_ : Je bouge pas de là tant qu'on sait pas où on va.

Pride, _haussant un sourcil_ : C'est quoi ça, une rébellion ?

Sloth : Je suis trop fatigué pour me rebeller.

Lust : Ah mais attendez en fait j'ai pris un plan ! Greed, pose-moi cette satanée bougie ! Non, pas dans le panier, crétin. Alors... Les bibliothèques, c'est... juste derrière nous.

Ils se retournèrent en parfaite synchro pour constater qu'en effet, un rayon immense s'offrait à eux.

Pride : Voilà, qu'est-ce que je vous disais !

Greed : Non mais tu l'avais pas vu toi non plus.

Pride : Parce que vous m'avez parlé !

Envy : Bon on y va ou on se contente de le regarder ?

Sloth : Le regarder.

Envy : C'était ironique, Sloth.

Sloth : Comment ça ?

Envy : Laisse tomber.

Trouver le rayon, c'était une chose. Déchiffrer les noms des meubles en suédois, c'en était une autre. D'autant plus que la référence griffonnée par Père sur la liste n'était pas des plus lisibles.

Greed : C'est un l ou un f, ça ?

Envy : Ça ressemble plutôt à un i.

Pride : Non, y a une barre, ce serait plutôt un t.

Lust : Du coup ça donnerait ''litch'' ou ''titch'' ?

Wrath : Rah mais ça veut rien dire !

Glutonny : Glutonny lit ''papillon'' !

Envy : Glutonny ne sert à rien.

Greed : Faudrait demander à un vendeur.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

Greed : Ah non, hein, moi je le fais pas ! Je donnai juste l'idée !

Pride, _agacé_ : C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Encore une fois c'est à moi de tout faire.

Il lu une dernière fois le nom du meuble, puis s'avança avec toute l'assurance dont il était capable vers un vendeur en train de refaire les stocks.

Pride, _dignement_ : Bonjour, il vous reste des bibliothèques flitchelblik ?

Son interlocuteur n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que des hurlements de rire retentirent. Pride se retourna, furieux.

Pride, _sifflant_ : Abrutis !

Envy : Ah ah non mais t'aurais dû t'entendre !

Greed : T'avais l'air tellement sûr de toi ah ah ah !

Glutonny : C'était marrant Pride ! Dis-le encore !

Pride : Je rêve, même le gros lard se moque de moi ! _(il se retourna vers le vendeur, très agacé)_ Bon, il vous en reste ou pas ?

Vendeur : Désolé mon garçon, mais on a pas de bibliothèque de ce nom-là. Tu es sûr de ta référence ?

Pride : Bien sûr que non, sinon je vous demanderai pas ! Et vous, là, au lieu de vous marrer, venez donc m'aider !

Et là, ils riaient moins les chacals. C'est que Père écrivait vraiment mal, et puis ce sadique de vendeur ne faisait rien pour leur faciliter la tâche.

Vendeur, _secouant la tête_ : Non, non, vraiment, je ne vois pas.

Envy : Vous avez bien un truc qui ressemble à ça ?

Vendeur : On a des sikeblrik, fitkubgikr, rtichvulnk, switchik...

Les pauvres Homonculus complètement largués le regardèrent débiter son speech avec des yeux rond, puis, chose peu commune, agirent sans même se concerter Lust lui enfonça ses griffes dans la bouche pour le faire taire, Envy l'éventra, Pride étendit ses ombres pour l'étrangler et Glutonny s'empressa de faire disparaître le corps.

Ce qui est amusant, c'est que personne ne remarqua rien, tout occupés qu'ils étaient à se disputer pour savoir si le vaisselier rentrerait oui ou non dans la cuisine.

Pride : Ça lui apprendra à se la raconter avec son suédois.

Greed : C'est marrant, ses derniers mots auront été ''switchik''.

Envy, _haussant les épaules_ : Bof, ça change de ''pitié me tuez pas, j'ai une femme et trois enfants''.

Lust : C'est vrai. Mais ça ne résout pas notre problème de bibliothèque.

Wrath : On va prendre celle-là.

Lust : Pourquoi ?

Wrath : Parce qu'elle est devant et que j'en ai marre de chercher cette p***** de s******** de bibliothèque à la c** !

Sloth : J'aime bien ta façon de penser.

Aucun d'entre eux n'eut l'énergie nécessaire pour protester. Il faut dire que plus le temps passait, moins ils se sentaient concernés par les goûts de leur Père. Après tout, quelle importance s'il n'aimait pas ce pouf à franges ou ces assiettes à fleurs ? Tout ça serait bientôt à remplacer, de toute façon. C'est dans ce bel esprit qu'ils finirent leur corvée de courses.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient en prenant tout heureux le chemin des caisses, jusqu'à ce qu'un second vendeur n'ose venir leur gâcher leur joie.

Vendeur : Excusez-moi, messieurs-dames, vous ne pouvez pas prendre ces articles !

Greed, _choqué_ : Pourquoi ça ?!

Vendeur : Ce sont des modèles d'exposition, voyons ! Ceux réservés à la vente sont... euh, monsieur, c'est un meuble en bois d'acajou que vous mangez ?

Pride : Faîtes pas attention au gros. C'est quoi cette histoire de modèles d'exposition ?

Vendeur : Et bien, les modèles pour la vente sont stockés dans un entrepôt. Vous n'êtes pas censés emporter les meubles qui sont en magasin, euh... d'ailleurs comment vous avez fait pour les porter ?

Wrath : Attendez... Vous êtes en train de dire qu'on doit **tout recommencer** ?!

Lust : Non, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut dire !

Vendeur : Et bien en fait, si...

Sloth, _grognant_ : Sûrement pas ! J'en ai marre. On prend ceux-là et on part.

Vendeur, _d'une petite voix_ : Mais c'est que... C'est la règle...

Mal à l'aise, le pauvre homme se recroquevilla devant Sloth et son regard fixe et vide, qu'il dût prendre pour une menace silencieuse car il changea très rapidement d'avis.

Vendeur : Mais euh si vous insistez on peut faire une exception ! Ah, excusez-moi on m'appelle ailleurs !

Et il décampa sans demander son reste.

Greed, _tapotant l'épaule de Sloth_ : Bien joué, Sloth ! En fait, t'es pas totalement inutile !

Sloth : Merci.

A présent, rien ne semblait pouvoir se dresser entre eux et les caisses... à condition qu'ils les trouvent. Quelque part, au milieu de ce labyrinthe géant qu'ils arpentaient depuis des heures...

Face à cet ultime obstacle, Pride fit le douloureux effort de laisser tomber son rôle de guide et se résolut à demander à Lust de sortir le plan.

Lust : Quel plan ?

Pride : Celui que tu as pris tout à l'heure. Je t'ai vue.

Lust : Tu veux dire celui que j'ai laissé dans les rayons quand j'ai pris les assiettes ?

Pride : … Oui, celui-là.

Gluttony : On est perdus, Lust ?

Lust : Oui, on est perdus.

Envy : Et on fait quoi, maintenant ?

Wrath : On attend. Ils vont bien faire un tour des rayons avant de fermer... pas vrai ?

* * *

That's all folks ! On espère avoir réussi à vous faire sourire, et on se retrouve au prochain épisode !

 **Les jumelles du Cheshire**


End file.
